Smart phones, tablet computers, and other smart devices have become increasingly popular among consumers. These devices allow consumers to download and install a variety of applications (also referred to as “apps”) submitted by third party developers to a centralized application store (also referred to as an “app store”). The submission process can include an approval process that can delay, for days or even weeks, release of a submitted app to consumers. These delays can be detrimental when an urgent update or change to a particular application is desired.